TGIF
by smounged1989
Summary: Its Friday and Sam has someplace to be. I know that its not as descriptive as my others but my brain is tired so sue me! And before you read this: Yes I did get permission from District X to do this.


_**Hello people! It is my very great pleasure to be writing this today. This is a request from Mrs. Bumblebee so I hope that she and you like it.  
**_

_**I make no profit off of this story and am pretty sure that I never will. I also do not own anything that is mentioned in said story.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The bell rang signaling the end of school for the day and for the week. Sam quickly packed his bag with everything he needed and started to make his way towards the exit of the school. Half way there he was joined by both Miles and Mikaela.

"Hey bro! I am sooo ready for this weekend." Miles said excitedly.

"Yeah me too, this week has just been a killer you know!" Mikaela said wrapping her arm around Sam's.

Sam caught the slightly annoyed look that Miles gave both of them, even though Miles was now her boyfriend it didn't stop Mikaela from leaning on Sam every now and then.

"So whats the plan for the weekend?" Miles asked after a moment.

"Well I was going to go hang out with the 'guys'." Mikaela said as they exited the school.

"Cool do you think that I could tag along?" Miles asked.

"I don't see why not, what do you think Sam?" She responded.

Sam knew that when Mikaela said the 'guys' she was talking about the Autobots. Miles knew that too, Sam had told him everything shortly after it had happened and Miles was surprisingly OK with it all. Although when Sam thought about it there was very little that Miles wouldn't be OK with, giant alien robots where one of his childhood dreams.

"As long as you give them a heads up they shouldn't care." Sam told her.

"Are you going to come with us or are you going to give some kind of vague excuse again?" Mikaela asked poking him lightly in the chest.

Sam mentally sighed.

'Every week the same thing.' He thought.

"I can't, I got some things I need to take care of." He said out loud.

"What is it that keeps you busy every week? We have almost all the same classes so it isn't homework!" Miles said as they got to the parking lot where the bright yellow Camero was waiting for them.

"I just have things that I need to do Miles." Sam said his eye twitching a little like it always does when he lies.

Miles and Mikaela where both about to keep pressing him for answers when a small beep cut them off. All three of them looked at the car in front of them.

"Hello Bumblebee." They all three said at once.

They all knew that Bumblebee hated it when they would fight and even more so when they did it in front of him.

"Look guys don't worry about it, its nothing major. Just some work that I need to do." Sam told them.

"Alright Sam." Mikaela said.

Nodding his head Sam moved to the driver's side door which opened before he even touched the handle. He sat in the seat and looked at the radio.

"Hey Bee. Would you be able to give Miles and Mikaela a rid out to the base today?" Sam asked.

"What about you Sam?" Bee asked after a moment.

"I can't I have something that I need to take care of maybe next week." Sam said his eyes down cast.

"Sam... You know that I don't like leaving you alone for longer then I have to. With Megatron back..." He began.

"I know Bee, its very dangerous I am a target and all that, but you don't have to worry. I won't even be leaving my house, and since they don't know where I live I don't have to worry about them showing up." Sam cut him off.

The yellow scout seemed to struggle before finally making up his mind.

"Very well Sam, I will take them out to the base. Just be sure to have the watch on you that Optimus gave you. If you do get into trouble all you have to do is press the face plate in and one of us will be where you are in no time." Bee told him.

Sam raised up his right arm showing the watch that was sitting on his wrist.

"I always have it on buddy. Now go on enjoy the weekend with the others, you've earned a small break." Sam told him getting out of the car.

Telling Miles and Mikaela that Bumblebee would take them he gave Miles a playful punch on the shoulder and Mikaela a hug. Then the two of them got into the car and headed out of the school parking lot. They turned a coroner that would lead to the highway and where soon out of sight. Letting out a sigh Sam lifted his backpack higher on his shoulder and began walking out of the lot and down the road. It took him about twenty minutes to walk from the school to his parents house and when he got there he was glade to see that they where not home.

He unlocked the door and headed up to his room. As soon as he entered his room he noticed that a small box on his computer was blinking telling him that he had a message. Letting out another sigh he sat his bag down near his bed and sat in the computer chair, clicking on the box an instant message came up. Instead of letters there was only a number;

_**"7." **_

Sam looked at his clock and saw that it was around 4:20. he had a little over two hours. Deciding to make the most of it he undressed and hopped in the shower. Ten minutes latter he stepped out dried off and got dressed in an old pair of cloths, he then proceeded to pack a spare set of cloths in a duffel bag that he had in his closet. Once that was done he went down stares to find something to eat, once he was down there he knew why his parents where not home, the enter kitchen was empty of food. There wasn't even a crumb for a mouse.

Letting out a small growl Sam fished around in one of the draws in the kitchen until he found a pad of paper and a pen. He wrote a quick message on it and stuck it to the refrigerator.

_**"Hanging with the 'guys' for the weekend be back on Sunday." **_

He ran back up the stairs and grabbed the bag he had packed and made sure his cell phone was in side it too and headed out of the house. He went to the garage and pulled out his bike, he had been using it more and more the past few weeks so it was all set for him to ride. He strapped the bag onto his back and headed off, peddling quickly to gain speed. He rode for about thirty minutes before finally coming to a stop out side a 'Sonic.'

He sat at one of the tables in front of the shop and ordered a burger, fires and a coke. It took another five or ten minutes before he got his food and when he did he wasted no time in wolfing it down. Once he was done eating he looked at his watch and found his eyes almost falling from his head. It was after 5:10!

"Shit! If I am going to be there at seven then I need to move it." Sam said to himself.

Quickly throwing his trash away he jumped onto his bike and began to peddle hard.

'It will take at least an hour and a half to get there, if I keep this up I should make it with at least ten minutes to spare.' He thought to himself.

Throughout the trip Sam peddled much like he had when he was being chased by Barricade, a few people even had to jump out of his way as he flew past them on the sidewalk. He spared a glance at his watch and was happy to see that at the rate he was going he might just make it with a little more time then he thought, that is until fate decided to screw with him. He wasn't sure what it was that he hit or got hit by but one minute he was moving smoothly and the next he was struggling to move the petals.

He got off his bike and looked at it and automatically saw what the problem was, he had a flat tire! Sam couldn't believe his luck, he was almost there and he got a flat. Sam let out a frustrated cry and tossed the bike into some thick bushes that where near by, he would come back for it latter. He looked around where he was and started running as fast as his legs would carry him, he didn't have much farther to go. Unfortunately his was running out of time.

He turned onto the dirt road and started climbing up the slight incline, his breaths where coming in sharp painful bursts and he was sweating through his shirt. Finally his goal came into sight, he saw the crooked skinny tree that sat at the top of the Outlook and practically feel over when he got close enough to it. He managed to crawl the last few feet and rested with his back against the tree, he let out a content sigh and closed his eyes. He didn't get much time to relax though, no sooner then he had closed his eyes then the high pitched whining of two sets of engines reached his ears.

When he opened his eyes he saw two massive figures flying through the sky, one was a sleek F-22 fighter jet and the other looked like a jet from a sci-fi move. As soon as both reached the Outlook they started transforming, each in mid air and they came crashing down to the ground. The impact shook Sam so much he had to hang on to the trunk of the tree in order for him to not fall over.

"You are late boy!" The thunderous voice of Megatron called down to him.

Sam looked into his burning red optics and gulped several times.

"H...had some... trouble." He managed to say.

"How dare you speak to lord Megatron you pathetic fleashling!" Starscream yelled at him.

"Silence Starscream!" Megatron yelled bringing his fist into contact with the seekers face.

Starscream began to studier out several apologies and tried desperately to make the war lord not angry at him. Megatron glared at the seeker which worked in making him shut up.

"Come here boy." Megatron said putting his clawed hand down on the ground.

Sam hesitated at first but slowly walked into the waiting hand. The long sharp fingers curled around his body holding him firmly as Megatron raised him up to his face.

"You wouldn't dare lie to me would you human?" He asked his voice sending vibrations through Sam's body.

Sam shook his head. What passed as a smile spread across Megatrons face. He then turned to Starscream and ordered him to transform, once the seeker was in his alt form the glass dome that covered his cabin opened. Megatron gently placed Sam inside and then pushed on the dome so it would close. Once Sam was settled in the seat the straps that where there moved to bind him to the seat, they tightened themselves just enough to where he couldn't move but not to tight to where it hurt.

He watched through the glass as Megatron jumped into the air and transformed, he then shot off into the sky. Starscream lifted off of the ground and soon was chasing after the leader as fast as he could. Sam tried to scream but the force being put on him wouldn't let the sound come from his mouth.

'I can't believe that I am doing this!' His panicked mind thought to himself. 'Why did I agree to this? I should have gone straight to Optimus and the others, they would have been able to handle things.'

He was betrayed by another voice that spoke up from the back of his mind.

'Stop lying to yourself! You did it because you wanted it, you always wanted it.'

"Shut up I never wanted this, its not right!' He yelled at the voice.

'Then why haven't you told the others? Admit it you like the way it feels. The way they touch you, how they make you feel.'

'Its just a game to them.' He said. 'They are only doing this because they get a kick out of messing with people.'

But even as he thought these words he knew that what the voice was saying was true. He did enjoy it, these two who where war hardened killers. He never thought that they could be so gentle with anything, least of all him. But each touch they gave was light and made warmth spread through his body. Indeed it was why he hadn't told anyone where he really went every week, it was all he could think about. His whole week lead up to the weekends when he would be with them, even if it was all a game to them.

For now it was enough for him.

* * *

As Megatron flew through the darkening sky he couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to the human sitting inside of Starscream's cabin. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to make that deal with him all thous weeks ago, he should have crushed the boy as soon as he saw him but for reasons he didn't know he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Interfacing with him and Starscream at the end of each week in exchange for protection for the Autobots was something that he never would have even thought about before. But something had changed since he came to this planet, more importantly when he had come face to face with the boy on the roof of that building. Even back then he had made an offer he never would have made before, the thought of the human as his personal pet had sent a wave of pleasure from his spark and he had really hoped that the boy would except. But he didn't.

_**"My lord Megatron is everything alright? You are flying off course."**_

Starscream's high pitched voice cut into his thoughts, when he checked his navigation systems he found that he had drifted off of his set course. Not by much but enough for the seeker to notice and say something.

_**"Keep your focus on the boy Starscream!" **_Megatron ordered.

The seeker sent back a confirmation but Megatron ignored it. Maybe he was going soft but right now he could deal with that, with the activities that where planned for the night he would worry about getting back to his normal cruel self latter. He corrected his course and put on another burst of speed bringing him that much closer to the Decepticon base.

* * *

Starscream couldn't help but notice that halfway into there trip to the base that the human in his cabin had started to rub his hand lightly across the seat he was sitting on. Had it been anyone else he would have ejected them from his cabin faster then you could say Tyger Prax, but he had taken a liking to this boy. At first when the deal had been made he found the idea of interfacing with such a creature to be revolting and couldn't help but question Megatron's sanity. But after the first night of interfacing Starscream began to develop a secret craving for the human's touch. He would never seek it from another human, but there was something different about this one.

He wounder if Megatron could tell that as well, they way he went on he guessed that he might. There where times during the Earth week that Starscream would catch glimpses of Megatron staring off into nothing making small circles with the tips of his fingers, an act that he normally did when the boy was with him.

Starscream had to stop his mussing as the base came up on his radar, from the out side it didn't look like anything. Just a large cave in the middle of a remote section of forest, but if you went in far enough you would come across the deeply built and hidden Decepticon base. Starscream watches as Megatron transforms and smashes on to the ground, his massive feet digging holes that will need to be filled in latter. Starscream lands a little more gently and opens the dome so the boy can get out.

He unstraps the restraints and the boy starts to climb out of the cabin. Once he is on his wing the boy is picked up by Megatron who lets out a purr from deep in his chest. Starscream transforms and starts following his leader into the cave, they walk for a while going deeper and deeper under the ground. They stop at a large rock wall that would have blocked the path of any one who didn't have the signal to open the hidden door.

Starscream looked at Megatron and saw that he was too busy running his long sharp fingers over the boys back to open the door. So Starscream sent out the signal and the door silently opened for them. Megatron walked in like it was any other day, he headed straight to his privet room at the very back of the base. This room was the biggest so naturally it would belong to him. The rest of the Decepticons where either in there rooms or out doing Primus only knows what.

He followed Megatron into his room and watched as he placed the boy onto his large berth, they had stolen the materials to make it. The boy stood there shivering slightly and looked like he was trying hard to hid a smile. Starscream made sure that the door was locked and that it could only be opened with a certain signal from either him or Megatron.

* * *

Sam looked up at Megatron and had to fight hard to keep the smile off of his face. He wasn't going to let him know that he was looking forward to what was about to happen. Sam shivered as the war lord started running his finger up and down his back again, he would stop every now and then and make small circles in his skin. Sam leaned into the touch just a little, he stopped moving when he saw Starscream walk up to the berth. Megatron was pretty focused on what he was doing so he wouldn't notice how he tried to press more of his body against the digit but Starscream would and he wouldn't put it past him to call him on it.

Megatron looked up as Starscream came closer and they seemed to have a silent conversation before turning back to Sam, he gulped at the shared look that they had in there optics.

"Its time boy." Starscream hissed out.

The seeker moved closer and stuck one of his sharp fingers down the back of Sam's shirt, with one twitch the back was ripped down the middle. Sam took a sharp in hail of breath as the cold air suddenly hit his bare back. Starscream moved to take the rest of the shirt off by pinching it gently between two of his fingers. Sam shivered slightly as he stood under the watchful gaze of both Decepticons, he knew what they where wanting him to do now and it took all his self control to not seem to eager to do it.

Slowly he undid his belt and started to move his pants down his thighs and legs once they where down around his feet he kicked them off along with his shoes and socks. He stood in only his boxers and could feel the combined stares of Megatron and Starscream on him. A rumble came from Megatron's chest that sent a shiver up Sam's back. He could already feel the blood rushing to his lower body.

Sam heard a buzzing sound and could feel a shimmer run through the air, he let out a small yell as he was grabbed from behind. He fell against something hard and warm and he didn't need to guess what it was that he was now leaning against. A long pair of arms came from behind him and wrapped around his body holding him tightly. Sam turned his head as much as he could and could just see the side of the holo Megatron's head. His holo looked just like the giant form standing in front of him only this one was more human sized, although he still stood a good couple of feet above him.

He heard another buzzing noise and a moment latter a mini version of Starscream was standing in front of him, he stepped close and pressed himself against Sam's body. He felt a slight pressure on his ass as Starscream grabbed it and he couldn't help the gasp that came out. His head fell forward a little and his arms came up to grab at Starscream's chest. He stayed that way for a little while as Starscream massaged his back side. He didn't even notice when they both started to move him so that he was laying on the berth.

He couldn't hide the erection that he had and he knew that it wouldn't be long before Starscream and Megatron did something about it. Not a moment latter they did just that.

"It seems as if our little pet is in need of some attention, Lord Megatron." Starscream said as he brushed his hand lightly against Sam's erection.

Sam sucked in a breath at the contact and was barely able to keep himself from asking for more.

"It would appear so Starscream, but first we must remove one more item." Megatron growled.

Megatron took hold of the thin material and slowly started moving it down the boy's body. Sam wasn't able to stop his hand from wrapping around the warm metal of Megatron's wrist or the way his thumb made small circles on it. He watched as Megatron's optics narrowed and he saw his burning gaze fall on his face. Sam wanted to stop and move his hand away but his brain had decided to not obey him and slowly his hand started to run further up the metal arm.

It was at that moment that Starscream decided to remind both that he was there. He grabbed hold of Sam's arm and gently pulled it away from Megatron's. He held it against the berth and did the same to the other arm. Once the boy was restrained Megatron started to remove the boxers again. They could both hear the slight whimpering that came from Sam and it only aroused them further. Finally the last bit of clothing that the boy had on was gone and he was left exposed to there piercing eyes.

Megatron started running his hands along Sam's newly exposed skin while Starscream rubbed at his chest and ran his hand through his hair. When Megatron brushed his hand along the length of Sam's member he let out a gasp that was quickly stolen as Starscream placed his metal lips over Sam's mouth. He forced his glossa inside the moist opening and a rumble came from his thrusters, for a while the two dueled with there tongs fighting for dominance but as always Starscream won.

While the two of them where locked at the lips Megatron began preparing the boy's entrance so it could receive his cable. Using his own lubricant Megatron inserted one of his clawed fingers into Sam's hole which caused the boy to buck his hips and gasp into Starscream's mouth. He pushed his finger in as far as he dared, after all he didn't really want to hurt the boy. Once he was stretched to satisfaction Megatron looked up to find Starscream absorbed in gently biting at Sam's neck.

Megatron noticed how Sam's hand was stroking the side of Starscream's helm and how he played gently with his audio receptor. The action was causing Starscream to shake which in turn made him bite down harder on Sam's shoulder.

_**"Starscream!" **_Megatron sent to him.

It was a few moments before the seeker was able to answer the message. When he did he lifted his head up his optics wide as his arousal increased. He gave a small nod and he backed off of Sam who let out a small whimper at the loss of contact but Megatron ran his hand gently along Sam's side which seemed to settle him for a moment.

Gabbing Sam buy the hips Megatron turned him so that he was laying on his stomach, from there he lifted him onto his knees and made sure that he would stay there. He draped his frame over his back and whispered into his ear.

"Get ready boy!"

He felt the shiver run through Sam's body at his words and it made him yearn to move thing along, but he wanted to take it slowly after all they had at least another day of fun ahead of them. Settling back on his knees he moved a few parts on his abdomen so that his interface cable could come out. He grasped it in his hand and gently pressed it against the opening he had just prepared. In front of him Starscream was settling down on his own knees which brought the area where his cable was level with Sam's head.

Megatron watched as Starscream let out his cable and started to circle it around Sam mouth. Sam licked at it like he had done the past week and the week before that. It was Starscream's favorite thing to make the human do. Megatron turned his attention back to his own needs and wants, slowly he started to push his cable into Sam and felt the muscles tighten up around him. The sensation was overwhelming and he had to fight to not shove his cable in fast and hard.

Once the muscles had relaxed again he push in more until he was settled in all the way, he let out a sigh and tilted his head back. There was nothing he like better then to be buried completely into the boy's body. When he brought his head back down he saw Starscream begin to push his cable into Sam's open mouth, while he couldn't go in all the way for fear of choking the boy he was able to get almost half inside the tight wet area.

Megatron started to slowly move in and out of Sam from behind as Starscream did the same from the front, Sam's whimpers and groans could barley be heard above the rumbling of Starscream's thrusters and Megatron's growls. The pace slowly picked up along with the force that they used when entering his body. They both could feel a small amount of fluid start to come out from there cables and knew that any minute they would reach there over load.

Megatron wrapped his arm around Sam's hip and grasped his own leaking member in his hand. He began to pump in time with the thrusting and soon felt Sam moving his own hips in time as well. Megatron's growls and Starscream's thrusters increased as there over loads came closer, static started to fill both of there optics and would soon block out everything in there sight.

Starscream was the first to fall over, as a seeker he was overly sensitive to stimulation and he quickly released his fluids into Sam's mouth. The boy drank it down as it came out and when it was over Starscream's holo flicked out of sight and his full body fell over as he went off line. Now with Sam all for himself Megatron started to increase his pace even more, he trusted his hip hard and buried himself as far in as he could. He felt Sam muscles contract around him as the boy shouted his orgasm, his own human fluid flowing over Megatron's hand that still held his member.

The sudden tightening around his cable was all that he needed to push him over the edge, he draped himself over Sam's body again and bit hard into his shoulder drawing a few trails of blood. The pain was lost on Sam as he could only feel the orgasm ripping his body. Megatron was able to keep himself from off lining but he wasn't able to keep his holo active so he let it fade to nothing. Without the holo holding him up Sam feel forward passing out. Megatron moved slowly and lifted him up off of the berth and laid himself on it instead, then he placed Sam gently on his chest and kept his hand over his body so he would stay warm. He left Starscream where he was off line on the floor near the bed and then let himself fall into his re-charge.

* * *

Sam slowly woke up and found himself laying on Megatron's chest being covered by his massive hand. The first few times he had woken up like this he had freaked out but he was to use to it by now to notice anything beyond how comfortable he was. He stretched and let out a yawn causing several of the bones in his back to pop. The movement and noise was enough to wake up the mech he was laying on top of, after a moment Sam found the hand curling around him and bringing him closer to Megatron's face.

He didn't say anything at first, just kept staring at him with eyes that looked like fire.

"You have been lying to me boy!" Megatron said.

Sam looked at him confused and tried to think about what he could have lied about.

"All this time I was under the impression that you dreaded this, but after the way you all to willingly did as I asked I now know differently."

Sam's eyes got wide as he understood what Megatron was getting at. He started shaking his head and stuttered out several 'no's' which earned a laugh from Megatron.

"Do not try and lie again Samuel!" Sam paled as Megatron started to draw slow circles in his skin.

He turned his head away in shame but Megatron forced him to look at him.

"D... does this mean that..." Sam couldn't finish the though.

He didn't know what he would do if Megatron canceled there agreement.

"...No Samuel, the deal is the same. Once a week for a month of protection." He was told. "Now then... unless I am mistaken we still have another day to get through." Megatron said.

Sam gulped as Megatron proceded to wake up Starscream so that they could start again.

* * *

_**Damn that was a little harder then I thought it would be but I think that it turned out alright. I just hope that you guys feel the same way.**_

_**I would have had this out yesterday but one of the idiots I work with decided to not show up or bother calling so I got called in to work his shift. **_

_**Anyway as always please leave me a review. I look forward to reading your words even if they aren't singing my praises.  
**_


End file.
